


Perfect Performances Allowed

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (KISS Players)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosanna is preparing a gift for Blaster</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Performances Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is inspired by the wiki article for the KISS Players version, likely not canonical

"No no no no!"

Rosanna almost threw her hand mirror down at the discordant, to her, noises the rest of them were making.

"Ro..."

"NO!"

The much put-upon performer drew herself up to her full (if still tiny) height and glared at them all. "Follow my lead!" she insisted, before launching into the song once more, intent on having this one be perfect for Blaster's creation day present. Wearily, the others did so, while recognizing just how important this one was to her. After all, Blaster had hand-picked her for her talents. She wanted him to know she appreciated him.


End file.
